Weird Warrior pairings
by Never-Say-Never96
Summary: Sweet warrior pairings that I came up with. R&R. Constructive comments allowed! Also, feel free to suggest pairings.
1. Mistyfoot X ?

**Mistyfoot X ?**

I walked through the RiverClan camp, gazing around. All these toms were so... normal. Nothing like the gray tabby tom I had fallen in love with. _He's from a different Clan, Mistyfoot!_ I practically screamed at myself. But I pushed the fact out of my mind and began to organize today's patrol. I decided to lead the sunhigh border patrol. "Stormfur, Reedwhisker, up for a border patrol?" Both toms nodded, and I lead us out of camp.

My stomach flipped when we neared the ThunderClan border. But then I pushed the thought, yet again, to the back of my mind. I had to focus on the patrol.

"Get off out territory!" I jumped when the yowl came from Reedwhisker, behind me. I followed his gaze to see a patrol of Brambleclaw, Whitewing, and Sorreltail. Whitewing's apprentice Icepaw had stepped over the border. The RiverClan cats ran to the scene, and the ThunderClan patrol met them at the border.

"We're not on your territory." Hissed Sorreltail, before being beckoned for silence by Brambleclaw.

"Oh, so that apprentice is invisible?" Stormfur retorted, flicking his tail to Icepaw, who hurried back over.

"Icepaw, what were you doing?" Whitewing meowed to her apprentice, who came to stand by her, fur prickling.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I-I was just trying to catch the vole that I was chasing." Icepaw stammered, eyes dancing with fright.

"Prey stealer!" Accused Reedwhisker, staring at the ThunderClan patrol.

"Lies!" Sorreltail snarled, fur bristling, crouching. Mistyfoot didn't want to fight with these cats, and she beckoned her patrol to settle down.

"We will let it slide this time, Brambleclaw." Mistyfoot meowed, looking the ThunderClan deputy in the eyes. "But do it again, and there will be a fight." With that the silver she-cat turned away, let out a breath, and padded back toward camp with her patrol, not glancing back. Finally, they reached camp and Mistyfoot reported what happened on the border to Leopardstar. The leader was not happy.

"You just let them go with _our_ prey? How could you, Mistyfoot?" She snarled, her leopard spotted fur bristling.

"I'm sorry, it was just an apprentice. The cat didn't know what she was doing. I thought it unfair to blame it on the whole of the Clan." Mistyfoot apologized, fur growing hot with embaressment.

"Well, you and I will take a patrol over to ThunderClan, and set things straight!" With that, Leopardstar dismissed Mistyfoot, and the she-cat turned and left the den. Sighing, she padded out into the territory, laying down near the river and watched the water trickle.

_Which means I have to face him. What will he think of me? I can't! I have to..._ While the dispute was going on in her mind, she didn't realize that across the border in ThunderClan territory, a sightless tabby collected herbs.

_Jayfeather._ She confirmed in her head.

Getting to her paws, she sucked in a breathwalked to the border. "Hello, Jayfeather. Fine day, eh?" Mistyfoot thought she sounded like a complete idiot. _Eh?_

"Great for collecting herbs." Jayfeather replied, his normal grumpy tone coming out.

"Yeah..." Mistyfoot wanted to tell him about Leopardstar, coming in a proposing battle, over an apprentice crossing the border. And finally, she meowed. "Leoardstar will be launching an attack on your Clan." She couldn't believe that had just came out of her mouth.

Jayfeather was in shock for a long moment, then things seemed to click together in his head. "Over just an apprentice crossing into RiverClan territorty?!"

"Yeah... Leopardstar does that a lot." Mistyfoot meowed. "I thought it would be fair for you to know." She meowed.

Jayfeather nodded. "Wow, thanks, Mistyfoot, your great help. Well, I should get back to camp. See you around. Good luck." He meowed and grabbed the bundle of herbs he had collected, turned, and headed back to camp.

Mistyfoot watched him go.

_I love you, Jayfeather. _She thought to herself.


	2. Whitewing X ?

**Okay, so in this story, Hawkfrost's death gets delayed! Whitewing and Hollyleaf and them are alive when he dies.**

**Whitewing X ?**

The sun poked above the trees, and I let it soak my white fur. I closed my eyes in content. "I could live like this forever." I commented to Brightheart, who was sunbathing beside me.

"I have, and I don't plan on changing anytime soon." My mother purred as we were joined by a distressed looking Hollyleaf.

I looked up at her with concern. "Something wrong?" I asked.

"Firestar, Brambleclaw, and Ashfur are nowhere around camp. And I'm starting to get worried." Meowed Hollyleaf, gazing around the camp. "What if somethings wrong?" She meowed, voice raising an octave.

"Shhh, settle down." Brightheart meowed, her voice soothing. She was always so persuasive.

"Let's go scower the territory. Maybe they're out there. Then will you be okay?" Whitewing suggested, gazing at Hollyleaf.

"Maybe." Hollyleaf sounded unsure, but she followed Whitewing out the entrance anyway.

Once out in the territory, Whitewing tasted the air, and was blown away at the smells that came to her. "Blood.... and... Hawkfrost!" She meowed, and began racing to the scene. Her paws pounded the ground, and she pushed harder and harder, hearing Hollyleaf following close behind. Soon, she exploded to the lakeside, and was taken back by what she saw.

Brambleclaw had Hawkfrost pinned, and the two were writhing, trying to kill eachother.

In that instant, Whitewing finally knew her feelings. All her life, she had been confused and unsure if she loved the tabby, and always told herself she didn't. But now, looking at him fighting for his life, she knew. Those amber eyes that stared deep into your soul, that tabby pelt that always sent butterflies to the pit of her stomach.

"Brambleclaw, Hawkfrost!" She yowled and raced to the scene, wating to break apart the fight.

When she was close enough to finish her goal, it was all over. Brambleclaw drove a wooden spike through Hawkfrost, and the tabby's eyes began to lose their light.

"Hawkfrost!" She yowled and crouched to the ground. "No!" She dug her muzzle into his fur. "I never told you this, but I love you." She didn't care about the cats staring at her, all she cared about was the dieing cat she loved.

The tabbys eyes shown with shock. "I've always loved you... Whitewing." He rasped, and then was gone.

"No... You can't leave me." She thought.

"You'll see him in StarClan." Said Brambleclaw, though he was shocked he was trying hard to comfort his Clan-mate._ He really is a good deputy._ Came to my mind, but how could I think about that when my one true love was dead in front of me, and he had just killed him.

What I didn't know was that I would never see Hawkfrost again. He was going to the Forest of No Stars, and I was going straight to StarClan. But every day of my life after that, I would miss him. But not only because I lost him, but I never did have him.

**I know, this one is sad! And short. But happy ones will be on the way! Don't forget to request. Oh, and by the way, I won't be able to update all the time, only every other weekend. But I'll try my best! Hope you like!**


	3. Squirrelflight X ?

**Squirrelflight X ?**

It was cold winter day. A chilly breeze blew from the north, and snow began to fall from the sky.

I flicked my tail, and looked up at the sky. "Really?" I asked rhetorically to StarClan. _M_y _luck that I'm hunting alone and it begans to snow._ I think as the wind buffets my dark ginger fur. I began to trot to a hollowed out tree trunk, taking shelter inside. Surprisingly, it was warm inside. I took a deep breath and licked down my frosty fur, still thankful for the warmth when I heard pawsteps outside. The snow and the tree trunks scent covered to other scent, so I didn't know if it was ThunderClan cat or an intruder.

"Squirrelflight?" Came a voice from outside, and I peeked out to see a handsome tabby tom, gazing at me with gentle eyes. Oh, those eyes. Who could resist them? I didn't speak for a long moment, lost in the depths of them. "Are you okay?"

I snapped back to reality when he asked. "Oh, uh, yeah. Fine." I meowed, stuttering over my words._Get a hold of yourself! He's just a friend... you have Brambleclaw!_ I said to myself, but I still couldn't resist the tom standing infront of me.

"You don't seem okay. Are you cold? I'll help you back to camp." He offered, worry and concern in his eyes.

"No, really, I'm fine." I meowed, now able to control my words. "The question is, are you cold?" I purred in amusment.

He smiled and rolled his eyes playfully. "Only a little." He meowed, his eyes dancing. _Quit paying attention to his eyes, Squirrelflight!_

"Come on in. There's tons of room." I meowed, scooting over to make room. The trunk was huge. The tom trotted in, and gazed around. "Wow, it's cozy in here." He meowed, but I wasn't listening, for ours furs were touching, and a dizzy feeling had come over me. _Get a hold of yourself._

"So, what are you doing out here?" I asked him, looking over to see him gazing out into the cold snow.

"Patrol. But I lost them in the snow. They probably ran as fast as possible back to camp." He purred.

I smiled and licked a paw, enjoying the warmth of the tom next to me. "What about you?" He asked me.

"Solo hunting patrol. Just my luck that it starts snowing at this moment." I purred.

"Same here. But I'm happy it did." He said, pressing closer to me, so I could feel his muscles against my shoulder. I felt dazed.

"I am too." I meowed, then sighed. "We can't. We each have mates, and they would be devasted if they found out..." I trailed off.

"Yeah, your right.... but you know I love you right?" He asked me, looking over at me.

I was lost in his yes all over again. "Of course. Some day we can be together. Soon, too. I can't take not having you as my own. I won't share you with Sorreltail."

He looked at me for a long moment. "I love you, Squirrelflight."

"I love you too, Brackenfur." I murmured, then walked out of the tree trunk and headed back to camp.


	4. Lionblaze X ?

**Lionblaze X ?**

As I walked through the sunwarmed forest, I couldn't help but think of the she-cat back home. The she-cat I struggled to talk to every day, the she-cat I showed off infront of whenever I could. The she-cat that I always wanted to comfort. The she-cat I always longed to love.

But she was out of my reach. She loved another tom, and I couldn't mess that up. I cared about her too much to do that. I couldn't break her heart just to get it. No, I would never.

I hadn't realized I had come close to the WindClan border until I heard a voice. "What do _you_ want?"

I looked up at the hiss, and my eyes narrowed.

_Heathertail._

"I'm allowed on my own territory, aren't I?" I retorted, shoting a glare at her.

"Just go away, Lionblaze." Heathertail meowed, continuing on her buisness, which seemed to be hunting.

"Look, Heathertail, just because we didn't work out," We both flinched at those words. "Doesn't mean we need to hate each other." I meowed, watching her. I wanted to be her friend, straighten this all out.

She looked at me, searching my eyes for a long moment. "I will never love you again."

That took me by surprise, but I stayed calm. "I never said that." I meowed, my voice not changing or showing the shock.

"Good. Because I've moved on." Heathertail meowed, watching me, as if waiting for me to get jealous. But I had moved on too, so I didn't know what she was waiting for.

"So have I. Does this mean we can be friends?" I asked her.

"I don't want to be buddy buddy with an enemy Clan cat." She shot back. _Still hostile I see._

"I didn't say buddy buddy." _Quit putting words in my mouth!_ "Can we just, call this hostility and fight done? Cause I'm tired of it." I meowed, giving the straight honest truth.

Heathertail didn't speak for a long moment, and I knew she was going to reject. But then she meowed, "Sure, Lionblaze. See you at the Gathering." She turned and continued hunting, and I watched her go. It felt better now, knowing I wouldn't want to kill her at any second._Gruesome, much? _I thought to myself, turning and trotting back further into the territory.

"What was _that_?" Hissed a sightless tabby. I stared at my brother, saying nothing.

"Nothing, really." I answered finally.

"Oh please. You glumed all over her." Jayfeather meowed.

"I don't like her!" I snarled, a bit loud.

"Oh, oh! Who?" Came a voice as a gray tabby she-cat bounded over to meet them.

"Let's just announce it at the Gathering, shall we?" I meowed sarcastically, pushing past both.

"Who does he like?" I heard Cinderheart murmur to Jayfeather.

"A Win-" Jayfeather cut off as Lionblaze spun around. "_I do not like Heathertail._" He growled.

"Fine, fine. No one, Cinderheart." Jayfeather meowed.

"I wouldn't be talking, Jayfeather." I meowed. "What about you and Mistyfoot."

Cinderheart gasped, surprised, and Jayfeathers eyes flew wide in shock. "I do not!" He growled and stalked away. I followed him, with Cinderheart as my side. Jayfeather burst into the camp entrance, and I followed him, only to stop in my tracks. I watched as Brackenfur nuzzled Sorreltail, then trotted away. My Sorreltail.

_I will always love you silently, Sorreltail. _


End file.
